george_of_the_jungle_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Demon Bug
The Tiny Demon Bug is an extremely dangerous bug that is known for tickling humans to the worst degree. One of these insects is used on George, which shrinks and tickles/pleasures him to death under orders from the Devil, who then resurrects George only to kiss him on the lips as George wails in agony. Transcript (for having lost against the big demon George is taken to a room where he tied to a stretcher) George: Great now what are you going to do to me devil? Devil: You'll see bring in our little surprise minions (the minions do what he says as George is horrified that the minions have brought in a big bug that looks mean) George: OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS THAT THING? Devil: Its a very special kind of bug George that we use to tickle our victims to the worst degree minions you know what to do (the giant bug shrinks down to a normal sized and is placed on George's stomach) Devil: Good luck George you'll need it bug get to work (the bug does what the devil tells him as he begins to tickle George from the head down starting with the souls of his feet) George: Hey what are you doing? (the bug begins to tickle both the souls of Georges feet) George: HEY NO HAHAHA STOP NO HAHAHA STOP NO NO Devil: Oh come don't tell you are giving up already George: NO WAY HAHAHA STOP THIS IS NO WHERE NEAR AS BAD AS BEFORE HAHAHA STOP (after awhile the bug moves to George's nipple) George: HAHAHA NOT THE NIPPLES TO STOP HAHAHA Devil: Yeah bug make him cry George: WHAT NO STOP NO HAHAHA NO (George starts wiggles all around trying to shake the bug off, but the bug is holding on to tight) Devil: Hey stop that George: NO WAY HAHAHA STOP STOP HAHAHAHA Devil: I said stop jungle boy George: HAHAHA NO BUG STOP STOP ALSO NEVER HAHAHA (this upset the devil as he tells the bug to stop and move on a little then gives George a nipple twist) George: OW!!!! Devil: Yeah eat it bug move on to his armpits (the bug begins to tickle George in both of them) George: HEY NO HAHAHAHA WHY IS IT ALWAYS THERE STOP HAHAHA NONONO Devil: Because it's your weak spot now suck up and deal with it (this goes on for awhile as George is starting to run out of breath) George: NO STOP NO MORE BUG PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE HAHAHAHA (the bug stops, but then goes down his stomach again into his loincloth this time then begins to tickle George in his private area) George: OH MY GOD NO THAT FEELS SO WEIRD PLUS IS EVEN WORSE THEN MY ARMPITS HAHAHA STOP NO DEVIL PLEASE MAKE IT STOP HAHAHA Devil: No way mister more bug more (Eventually George is at the end of his rope and barely holding on) George: ALRIGHT SERIOUSLY I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE HAHAHA NO NO.... (George runs out of breath and is then revived by the devil as the bug still continues what it is doing plus the devil begins to kiss George on the lips) George: Hey NO DEVIL WHAT ARE YOU DO OH THAT FEELS NICE HAHAHA Devil: Want me to stop? George: no it helps distract from the tickling HAHAHA OH MY GOD PLEASE BUG STOP Devil: Here allow me (this continues for awhile of the devil kissing George on his lips and the bug tickling him in his private area until George is let go) ' George: Okay now can I please go? Devil: Go where? George: You know back up there Devil: No of course not you lost the last trial because you gave in now if you didn't then yes George: If I did I would already be dead Devil: Well I would have revived you like I just did, but you decided to give in before that could happen so you lost now you get to stay here forever George: That is not fair Devil: So what you know the rules and lost now I have decided you belong to me and only me now so ready jungle man because I will enjoy ever moment of it (laughs evilly and walks away) -LATER- (George is tied to the Devil's bed as he is tickled by his new lover as his followers watch, planning to do worse) Female Demons: We'll have those Tickle Bugs burrow into his pits and butt until it kills him...then make him suffer twice as much... George: WAAAAAAAA!!!!! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! STOP DIGGING INTO MY ARMPITS!!!!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!!! Devil: No. You failed your last trial, and death by tickling is your punishment! Do not worry. You'll be revived...and our fun will resume for eternity, my love... (tickles George's insides while the Big Demon licks George's armpits madly) Category:Demons Category:Demonic Creatures